yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Opening/During the Age of Apocalypse/Meeting with General Thunderbolt Ross
Here is how the Avengers return in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. The film starts in 3600 B.C., an aged En Sabah Nur is about to undergo a transference into a younger body. The Egyptian worshipers: (chanting) En Sabah Nur! Little did En Sabah Nur and his horsemen realized, Horus and the royal guards make ready for the attack as they went inside a technologically-advanced pyramid that works off of sunlight. Inside the pyramid, Death was testing the ability of the regenerating mutant's body with a knife. Death: Soon, you will rule forever, My Lord.... (as En Sabah Nur lied down and Death came to the young mutant) Sleep. (as he rested) Let the transfer begin. The moment the body transfer began, Horus signaled for the guards who're betraying En Sabah Nur. Horus: It is time. With that, Horus and the resistance fought the Horsemen of Apocalypse. Famine: Watch over him! Horus: Down with the false god! Famine: Horus! So with that, Horus led the resistance to the attack. Famine: Protect our god! Horus: Attack! Famine made sure the transeration completes, the other horsemen fought off Horus and the guards. Famine: It's just about done! Horus: By the power of the Egyptian Gods, I sentance En Sabah Nur and his horsemen into kingdom come! With one spell to cast, Famine finished the transfer as Horus trapped her along with the other three horsemen in their Tombs of Eternal Rest as well as En Sabah Nur himself inside. Horus: At last, the age of En Sabah Nur is done. Finally, the title showed "Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron" as the screen fades into pitch black. Years later at the Magic Kingdom of Disney, Mickey Mouse and his friends were having a banquet. Mickey Mouse: Oh boy! Isn't this banquet swell, Minnie? Minnie Mouse: It is so beautiful. Just then, Mickey notice General Tunderbolt Ross getting his punch. Mickey Mouse: General Ross? General Thunderbolt Ross: Long time no see, Mickey. Goofy: Gwarsh, General. What're you doing here? General Thunderbolt Ross: We've got trouble, Nick Fury just reported that HYDRA has Loki's staff which contains one of the Infinity Stones, the Mind Stone. Sylvia Marpole: The Mind Stone? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) That's right, Sylvia. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We've gathered everyone together, and we've got a lot more with us. Max Goof: Woah! There's more Avengers besides you guys?! Bruce Banner: Yeah. With that, the entire Avengers gathered together to see Mickey and his friends. Red She-Hulk: Hey, Mickey, remember me? Mickey Mouse: Betty Ross, is that you? General Thunderbolt Ross: That's right, Mickey, she's the Red She-Hulk while I'm the Red Hulk. She-Hulk: Hey, Cuz, aren't you going to introduce us? Bruce Banner: Uh, Guys, this is my cousin, Jennifer Walters, she's also called the She-Hulk. Donald Duck: She's your cousin? Bruce Banner: Yeah, sorry I couldn't introduce her to you guys sooner. Tigra: So, those are the ones, General? General Thunderbolt Ross: Meet Greer Grant Nelson, she's also known as Tigra. P.J.: She looks like she's half tiger. Tigra: I was also recruited by the Avengers, it's a long story. Max Goof: Matt Murdock, Elektra, Frank Castle, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Trish, Rick Jones, Doc Samson, you're all here too!? Loki Laufeyson: We've brought them here, along with my brother's ladyfriend. Bobby Zimmeruski: Hey, Loki, aren't you suppose to help your daddy-o in Asgard? Mona: And who's this? Loki Laufeyson: Mickey, allow me to introduce Amora the Enchantress, she's my ladyfriend. Amora the Enchantress: A privilege to meet you all. Mickey Mouse: Mr. Stark, what's this all about? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) We've just gathered help from more Avangers, we got Peggy Carter, her niece, Sharon Carter, Keene Marlow, the Destroyer, Madeline Joyce Frank, also known as Miss America, Jerry Carstairs, a.k.a. Thunderer, Daniel Lyons, also known as Black Marvel, Robert Frank, a.k.a. Whizzer, Simon Williams, known as Wonder Man, Falcon, Tigra, the She-Hulk, Betty Rose, the Red She-Hulk, Bobbi Morse, also known as Mockingbird, Marc Spector, a.k.a. Moon Knight, Nick Fury's father, Fury Sr, Vance Astrovik, also known as Justice, Daredevil, Elektra, Jessica Jones, Hellcat, Rick Jones, also known as A-Bomb, Amadeus Cho, also known as Brawn, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Frank Castle, the Punisher, Microchip, Doc Samson, America Chavez, Quake, Techno, N'Kantu the Living Mummy, Jack Russell, the Werewolf by Night, Frankenstein's Monster, Dr. Theodore "Ted" Sallis, also known as Man-Thing, Meteorite, Blue Marvel, Arācnido Jr., you remember my friend, Rhody, known as War Machine, Walter Newell, a.k.a. Stingray, Pepper, also known as Rescue, Matt and Elektra's mentor, Stick, Boomerang, Mariko Yashida, the Scarlet Samurai, Tudo Sukoto, known as Tattoo, Prowler, Captain Britain, Songbird, Atlas, Spitfire, Darkhawk, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Loki, Black Knight, Hercules, Ares, Ghost Rider, Ka-Zar, his brother, Zabu, Ka-Zar's wife, Shanna the She-Devil, Ebon Samurai, Skaar, Amora the Enchantress, Fin Fang Foom, Jericho Drumm, also known as Doctor Voodoo, Super Skrull, and Forbush Man. Thor Odinson: My father sends us to help Loki retrieve his staff, but we can't do this without any of you, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Fellas, we got a mission to complete. Sylvia Marpole: Let's go, we're off to the Disneyland Express. So, Mickey and his friends gathered together for their mission with the Avengers. As soon as they reach the station, Gyro was adding the dimensional projector in front of the train. Herman the Bootle Beetle: We're ready to go, Mickey. Winston Deavor: Is that everyone? Mirage: All present and accounted for, Winston. Bartok: Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a fast ride! Mickey Mouse: How's the projector coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: All set, Mickey! Sora: We're ready to go. J. Thaddeus Toad: Come along! Hop up here! We'll go for a jolly ride! The open rail, the dusty highway. Come! I'll show you the world. Travel, change, excitement! (chuckles) Then, the clock strikes 11:00, the Universal Express blows its whistle and turns on its headlight. Jack Skellingdon: All Aboard! As we pan back the train leaving the castle, the dimensional projector opens the portal as Mickey and his friends begin their next mission at the Marvel Universe as soon as possible. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225